


OC Porn Dump

by AnnieGrimmons101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Inter-Species Relationships, Magic, Merlin/Guinevere - Freeform, Morgana le Fay/Guinevere, Morgana le Fay/Merlin, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieGrimmons101/pseuds/AnnieGrimmons101
Summary: Merlin knows of a secret species living in the forests of Camelot -- and he loves them a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

Their species is delightfully soft and fuzzy. Merlin adores them, but not as pets; he likes to feel their silky fur in his hands, against his most sensitive places. He likes to touch them, to see their faces as they cum under him. The majority of their species is female, and Merlin enjoys taking advantage of this. They also have massive, voluminous amounts of hair on their heads, which is often styled in complicated ways. More often than not, their hair is curly or wavy; Merlin loves to bury his face in it while he is making love to these creatures. 

 

They cannot reproduce with humans, meaning Merlin gets off scot-free no matter how many females he beds. 

 

Dyca, one of the purple-furred, mint-haired variants – she has the darkest shade of lavender available – visits Merlin late one night. After dealing with Arthur and getting no supper, again, Merlin is eager for a pick-me-up. He eagerly ushers Dyca inside, tugging her thick braids playfully as she walks by. Her hair is in an elaborate style, with two high pigtails clasped with oddly-cute skulls, two low ponytails tied with ribbons just over her shoulders, and two long, thick braids down her back. 

 

She likes it when Merlin plays with her hair. Dyca removes her green-framed spectacles, setting them on Gaius's worktable, and then she sits up on it as well. Her legs, hidden by skirts and petticoats, spread apart in invitation. Merlin does not bother undressing her, sliding his hand up her silky leg towards her pussy. He knows girls wear no undergarments – hell, neither do most men – and his fingers meet her species-specific enlarged clitoris. 

 

“Mmhm,” Dyca hums, titling her head back and letting her long hair fall over the table. She hikes up her white-and-green skirts around her waist so Merlin can see what he's doing, leaving her silky-soft pussy open for the taking. Merlin kneels and licks a stripe along her cunt, tasting her arousal, before going down on her fully. 

 

“Oh-o-oh…” 

 

Merlin smiles slyly into her pussy and starts to work a finger into her hole. Her fur is so much finer within the lips of her cunt that Dyca feels more like actual silk than fur. It's a glorious feeling around Merlin's cock, as he already knows. 

 

Their species has two pleasure-spots within their holes; one inside-adjacent the clitoris, and one as a puffed ring shape a little more than a finger’s length in. It isn't easy to reach that second one without using his cock or a phallus, but with some improvisation – Dyca slings her dainty leg over Merlin's shoulder, granting him easier access – Merlin breaches that swollen section, delving into the slick area below. 

 

“Mer—ah!” Dyca’s soft hands are bunched tight in her skirts while Merlin pleasures her hole with his fingers and her clitoris with his tongue. Once Dyca is mellow and coming down from her high, Merlin will have his own turn to cum. “Ah… oh! O-oh, Mer—Merlin!” She gushes cum all over Merlin's fingers, even trickling into his palms. Merlin licks up the sweet substance. 

 

Her hair is, unfortunately, a mess. Merlin unclips and unties her ponytails, leaving her braids in, so he can use the giant cloud of mint green as a pillow while Dyca comes down. She pants heavily while bracing herself against the table, her face the perfect picture of bliss. When she rests fully on the table, her massive hair like an animal skin rug beneath her, Merlin presses a finger back into her. 

 

Slick oozes sluggishly out of her pussy. Merlin holds open her labia and presses his thumb in gently, earning him a much faster flow. He can see the glossy fluids soaking the rest of her cunt, but Merlin wants her even wetter for him. A whispered spell, and suddenly Dyca’s pussy floods with slick, even dripping down her lavender thighs. 

 

That should be plenty, reasons Merlin, and he lines up his aching cock. No matter how hard he shoves in, it cannot hurt her due to the gushing pussy juices, but Merlin is careful and slow anyway. Dyca moans as Merlin's cock breaches the ring of pleasure within her, grabbing at nothing as she tries to right herself. Merlin likewise moans at her tight, wet, silky heat. 

 

Though Merlin's balls cry out for release, it isn't enough for Merlin himself. He leans over his delicate lover, finds the fastenings on her gown, and pulls it down low enough to see her silken breasts. They bounce joyfully at being freed from the bodice, and Merlin greets them by sucking hard on the nipples. Dyca moans again. Merlin grasps her hips and starts to thrust into her, watching her round tits bounce with his every move, until he cums at the sight, at the idea that just him moving back and forth could create such a perfect image… 

 

He cums and cums until he has nothing left to give. Dyca is exhausted and spent, laying debauched on Merlin's mentor’s table without regard for her modesty. Merlin decides to leave her like that while he makes himself tea, glancing back every so often to see if she has moved. 

 

Every time, all Merlin sees is a fucked lavender cunt, open and slick and easy. After a single cup of tea, Merlin is back between Dyca’s legs, snapping into her for another release. He thinks a silent spell, and a jolt of pleasure courses through her body. 

 

“Aah,” moans Dyca, not expecting such a feeling when barely awake. “Merli—Merlin ohh, oh please—“ 

 

He sends it again, a wave of ecstasy washing over Dyca anew. 

 

“Oh… Ah-ah-please, fuck, Mer—“ 

 

Another spray of cum escapes her, hitting Merlin's still-working cock. Merlin makes up a spell on the spot, and gently caresses Dyca’s softening nipples. They perk back up, and she starts to rock upwards as though there is something her tits are rocking against. The spell continues to pleasure her there even as Merlin recreates it for her clit. She begins to wail out her moans, desperate for more yet nearly too tired to continue. 

 

Luckily, Merlin spends fast, and the feel of his seed filling her is enough to tip Dyca over the edge. 

 

He ends all the spells, cleans Dyca reverently, gives one final, teasing kiss to her cunt while he is kneeling at her feet – a little promise of plenty more to come – and slowly restyles her hair the way she had it when she arrived. Dyca kisses him passionately before she leaves, her soft, furred hands sliding over Merlin’s cheeks and neck as she says the silent farewell. 

 

“Do come again,” requests Merlin, kissing her hand like a proper gentleman. 

 

“I shall,” Dyca declares, and sweeps away with all the propriety of a noblewoman.


	2. Chapter 2

After successfully surviving Arthur another day, Merlin is ready for more. Dyca doesn't come back right after such an intense coupling – and who can blame her? – so Merlin indulges in another woman: Dyca’s sister Casen. She has the same coloring, and just as much hair, but in a simpler style. Casen’s dress is puffier but simpler than her sister’s, and she is more reserved. 

 

She visits earlier than Dyca did, wary of coming too late and having to wake Merlin up, but that means Gaius is only barely asleep when Casen arrives. Merlin sets down her bag on the table, but guides her back outside into the hallway. They come to a stop at an old tapestry with a small crevice behind it. 

 

“Here?” 

 

Merlin grins. “Why not?” Casen does her species’ equivalent of blushing – her cheek fur fluffs out – but ducks inside the tapestry to gauge the size of the space. It's only barely big enough to hold them both, but Merlin follows her in anyway, and corners her against the wall. Her tits are pressed against the cold, smooth stone. Smirking slyly, Merlin unlaces her gown and tugs the bodice down, leaving her sensitive nipples exposed to the wall’s unyielding surface. 

 

Casen huffs in arousal, and tries to wedge her hands in between. Merlin catches them before she can, and holds them against the stone so Casen can brace herself. She wears knee-length stockings, which Merlin hates because he can't see her beautiful lavender legs, so he rolls them down to her ankles and then slides his hands up. 

 

He cups her pert arse. She whimpers. Merlin's finger finds her cunt, already leaking moisture, and he pushes it straight in. As luck would have it, her pleasure ring is easier to reach than her sister’s, meaning Merlin pops through it in just that thrust. Casen moans loudly, forgetting that guards exist. 

 

It only takes a second more for Casen to get loose and slick, and it takes less time than that for Merlin to get his sleep trousers around his thighs and slip in. 

 

“Oh-o-oh-aahhh!” 

 

Merlin hums his delight at the feel of her cunt. He starts to fuck her up into the wall, meaning her tits slide up and down it, dragging her closer and closer to the edge. When Casen cums, her pussy clenches around Merlin's cock, forcing him to cum with her. They sink to the floor, still conjoined, and Merlin buries his face in Casen’s sweet-smelling hair. 

 

“You've done beautifully,” Merlin praises into her drooping, fuzzy ear. He rubs her small lavender horns as he offers, “We should do this again sometime.” 

 

“Mm…” Casen hums. She doesn't seem to want to speak. Merlin starts to kiss down her tits as his fingers walk back towards her clitoris, but Casen drifts off before he can work her back up. He pouts for a second before gathering her half-naked body into his arms and carrying her back to his own bedroom. 

 

She wakes up once there, and accepts a cup of fresh-brewed tea. Gaius is finally sound asleep – judging by the snoring – which means that they won't be disturbed. Merlin ducks inside Casen’s layers of skirts and starts to eat out her silky cunt. 

 

“Mm, oh, Merlin, yes… Yes… Please…” she moans, pushing her skirts down to keep Merlin buried betwixt her thighs. The sounds of her stiff upper gown moving means that she is caressing her own breasts to get herself off; Merlin's magic supplies an image for him. He groans at the sight, sending vibrations through Casen’s pussy, and then starts to push his fingers back into her hole. 

 

“Cum for me,” begs Merlin in a husky voice, holding open her perfect cunt and licking into it. Casen squirts into his ready mouth obediently, and Merlin eagerly drinks up the sweet juice. He himself is barely a stroke from cumming so he sits up, lines up with Casen, and coats her whole pussy with his seed. Merlin does not clean her up. “Walk home like that,” he commands lowly, “walk home with my spunk on your fur. To remind you and all those thirsty males who your mate is.” 

 

Casen moans lowly at the thought. For good measure, Merlin takes his cock in hand and cleans it off on her nipples, watching them harden in interest, before lacing her back up. 

 

“Think of me when you bathe,” insists Merlin, “touch yourself as you wash off my seed. And then, when my scent is gone, come back and I'll paint you white again.” He adjusts her petticoats, lifts her off his bed, places her on her feet, and gets her wet with magic for good measure. Casen will have to walk home feeling sticky and exposed. Her cheek fur is fluffed almost beyond recognition. “Go on.” Merlin kisses her goodbye, and watches her leave with a sly look on his face. 

 

Dyca will be absolutely livid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know in the comments if you like this :0


	3. Chapter 3

Dyca returns the next night, first to bitchslap Merlin across the face for fucking her sister, and then to reinstate her claim on his cock. They perform coitus on the floor in the middle of a random castle hallway, the world almost pitch dark around them, with Dyca riding Merlin's cock as his arms are pinned underneath him. He isn't allowed to touch this time; she is upset and she is in charge. 

 

Her dress, opened just enough for her breasts to breathe and jump with her thrusts, are still hidden from Merlin's eyes. Merlin lets her ride until she cums, and then he whispers a spell and takes over. He straddles Dyca’s stomach, her hands laced with magic behind her head, and rips open the dress. It tears at the seams with a horrible sound, but Merlin doesn't care. Dyca’s tits, round and soft, tease him from their berths. 

 

Merlin roughly cups them together and shoves his cock between them, reveling in the silky-soft slide of her lavender fur. As he works towards his own release, Merlin's magic takes the shape of a phallus and fucks into Dyca’s spent cunt, breaching her ring over and over until she's crying for release. 

 

And then she cums. Merlin watches her face go from desperate to ecstatic, and feels his cum shoot out over her chest. Some of it hits her chin and dribbles down her neck. Dyca pushes him off and sits up, staring crossly at her ruined dress. Not very apologetic, Merlin rips away the front of her gown totally, smelling the scents of their coupling on the scrap of white fabric and staring at her uncovered breasts. “Guess you'll have to go home like that,” says Merlin, oh-so-sorry. “It's lucky your petticoats aren't damaged.” As he says that, Merlin's magic deliberately lashes out and turns her lovely gown to rags. 

 

Dyca stands up, still upset with him, and the dress just falls off her body. Her cheeks puff up. 

 

“What?” asks Merlin cheekily, “you've got fur, haven't you?” 

 

Her own cum stains her thighs, Merlin's cum stains her tits, and the bow around her neck is in tatters. She pulls the bow off and runs it seductively along Merlin's lips – Merlin sticks his tongue out and licks the filthy green fabric. Dyca takes it, and – oh gods – she stuffs the cloth up into her loose cunt, letting it flare out without a care. Since Merlin's magic cloaks their species from human eyes – how else could they live in Camelot? – the only people who will see her are her fellows. And, as is obscenely obvious, Dyca already has a mate. 

 

She struts past Merlin, still wearing her favorite heels, as she leaves the castle for the night. The stench of sex follows her all the way home, whilst Merlin collects the pieces of her gown off the castle floor. He takes them back to bed, takes the piece covered in Dyca’s delicious spunk, and thrusts his cock into it for a wank. 

 

Dyca will be back soon. Hopefully with another dress to thoroughly ruin.


	4. Chapter 4

Casen comes back two nights afterwards, under the guise of going out on the town with her friend Nussyna. Nussyna, a medium-light variant with straighter hair, a more confident stance, and multiple piercings, catches Merlin's eye immediately. It appears that is mutual, as Nussyna stalks forwards until they're nearly chest to chest before greeting him. 

 

Merlin would kiss her hand in hello, but he is too close, so he just makes out with her. Casen stands behind them both, feeling intrusive, embarrassed, betrayed, and voyeuristic all at once. 

 

“She seems shy,” Merlin notes, already knowing that about Casen. Nussyna says nothing, just grabs Casen by the hand and drags her between the two of them. Casen is actually taller than her counterpart, but is wearing flat shoes whilst Nussyna is wearing tall heels, and of course they're both short compared to Merlin. 

 

Nussyna unlaces Casen's gown herself, and then pushes the whole fluffy thing to the floor. “I thought you smelled familiar,” muses Nussyna’s honey-like voice as she admires Casen’s bare arse. Merlin can still smell his scent on Casen, too. “Can't believe this is the first time I'm seeing you like this…” 

 

Casen's cheeks are dandelion fluffs. Merlin smooths them down, which only serves to make them puff back larger. Meanwhile, Nussyna is shedding her white jacket, leaving her in just a form-fitting green dress. Unsure how to manage a threesome standing up in a hallway, Merlin offers to guide them towards a bed. Nussyna offers up her dainty hand, and they both allow their naked lover to scramble after them. 

 

Merlin steals a guest room with a huge bed, and bolts the door behind the two girls. He magics the forgotten clothes out of the hallway so no one will get suspicious, and then waits for Nussyna’s next move. She feels like the dominant one for the night. 

 

“Clothes,” Nussyna orders, tapping Merlin's chest. He obediently strips off his shirt and unlaces his trousers. They slide to his ankles, but Merlin makes no move to step out of them. Nussyna stares at his cock, obviously impressed with its size – the average human size is much larger than their species’ – and then she touches the tip experimentally. 

 

Merlin hums his delight. “You going down?” he teases Nussyna, waggling an eyebrow at her. 

 

“No.” She pulls Casen’s awkward, nude body over, and pushes her to her knees. “She is.” Nussyna doesn't wait for them to begin, just drags up her own skirt and delves her fingers into her cunt. Casen licks her soft lips nervously, looking back to her friend for help, but Nussyna is settling contentedly into an armchair with her legs looped over the arms and her skirt bunched around her waist, pleasuring herself to the sight of both of them naked. 

 

Casen turns back to Merlin nervously, eyeing the red cock that she loves to feel inside her, that she loves to smell like, and slowly takes the head into her mouth. Merlin fists his hands in her massive hair, turning a little to give Nussyna a proper view, and then allows Casen to go at her own pace. 

 

His cock slides in and out in a obscenely slow manner, making a slick pop with every bob of Casen’s head, until Merlin has had enough of the torment. Merlin pulls away, leaving Casen cold and alone, and crosses to Nussyna’s chair. Her pussy is wet and open, but her fingers are fully in Merlin's way. 

 

He takes a moment to deliberate. 

 

Merlin grabs her wrist, pulls her hand away from her silky cunt, and snaps inside. 

 

“Oh,” declares Merlin. He grins, his eyes closed in delight, “Milady, this is one gorgeous pussy.” She chuckles, breathless but pleased. “I mean it. Gods, so hot and slick, made of the finest silken furs… Are you heaven?” 

 

Nussyna purrs, “No, darling. Heaven is where your cock is. I own it, therefore I am your goddess.” 

 

Merlin gasps, both at her tightness and at her words. “My lady,” he breathes, thrusting in deeper. 

 

With no warning, Nussyna shoves him, making his cock slide out with a pop and his bare arse hit the floor. “Bring her to me,” she orders, pointing to Casen. Merlin opens his mouth to ask why, but gets cut off. “I am your goddess, and when I demand a sacrifice, you will bring me one.” 

 

Casen whimpers as Merlin lifts her off the floor, and squirms when he deliberately carries her with one hand on her pussy. Nussyna tucks Casen against her chest, their tits rubbing together sensually as Merlin watches them. 

 

“Come here.” 

 

Merlin goes to the directed spot behind Casen. 

 

“I'll fuck her cunt,” declares Nussyna, “you fuck her arse.” Merlin swallows at the words, but touches his leaking cock to Casen’s pucker. It opens with just a bit of magic, and then he slides in. One of Nussyna's fingers disappears into their lover. Then a second. Then two from the other hand as well. Then two more press in. And, just when Merlin thinks Casen will split down the middle, Nussyna fits in her pinky fingers, too. 

 

“Ahhhh-ahh-ah-AHHHHHH!” 

 

Casen cums so hard that her back arches up enough for Merlin's cock to slide out. She would have slumped to the floor completely had Nussyna’s hands not been inside her, holding her up. Merlin stares at Casen’s gorgeous, limp body, still upright before Nussyna's chair. Nussyna, without moving, turns her sultry eyes on Merlin. 

 

He cums all over himself. 

 

“Dirty boy,” Nussyna scolds, watching his seed drip down his legs. “No wonder you're such a whore.” 

 

Nussyna carries Casen home, both of them dressed but still smelling undeniably of Merlin. Dyca will be doubly angry with him now.


	5. Chapter 5

The next bit of cunt Merlin gets his hands on belongs to a medium-light girl named Dasse. She has massive amounts of perfect green curls, huge earrings made of bells that jingle when she moves, green spectacles, and the frilliest, most layered gown Merlin has ever seen. He practically has to swim through ruffles to even find her legs. 

 

She is very confident in herself and her looks. Despite this, she is horridly inexperienced, and has no idea what to expect when Merlin disappears under her long skirts. Dasse can't see him under there, of course, so she shrieks in surprise when Merlin licks along her labia. 

 

Even though it boosts Merlin's ego, it isn't a good thing; most of the castle is still awake at this hour, and they are in a well-traveled hallway. Anyone could walk by and see them going at it. “Just getting you wet,” whispers Merlin, his voice muffled by the voluminous gowns surrounding him. 

 

Dasse whimpers and huffs as Merlin works, falling against the wall for support. Merlin sneaks a finger up— 

 

“What's going on here?” demands a familiar voice. Merlin freezes, and his magic searches the mind of the unwelcome interruption. It's Arthur, and he can definitely see Dasse. His ability to see her is almost a good thing, though, because even though Arthur is confused beyond measure, at least he isn't seeing Merlin kneeling on the floor licking at nothing. 

 

That's called insanity. 

 

Reassured, he shifts under Dasse’s skirts to better hide himself – it's a very fluffy gown – and pops a finger into her silken hole. She gasps and pants despite herself and their personal voyeur. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

Arthur is catching on. He doesn't seem aware that there is anyone inside Dasse’s dress, but is starting to get suspicious. Dasse, who is still splayed helplessly against the wall, says in a nervous voice, “Just fine!” Merlin smirks and pops her ring. “Ohh!” she moans, thrusting downwards onto Merlin's hand, “ah-ah-ah!” 

 

Suddenly, Merlin receives a sharp kick to the backside. “Ow!” he protests, then realizes he's been had. 

 

“Merlin?!” shouts Arthur, bewildered. Merlin rolls out from underneath Dasse, certain he looks as flustered as his lover, and rubs his arse angrily where Arthur kicked him. “What the hell do you think you're doing?” 

 

“Well what did it sound like?” replies Merlin, standing up to lead Dasse away. That was quite a turn-off. Merlin is eager to take his current female elsewhere and try again, or at least safely escort her away from Arthur so they can try again another day. Arthur grabs both of their arms before they can leave. 

 

“You would do well to explain this,” he hisses at Merlin, eyeing Dasse’s nonhuman physique. Merlin scowls and rips his arm away, pushing Arthur off of Dasse. Her arms are delicate, and Arthur isn't being gentle. 

 

“It's none of your business!” 

 

Arthur denied, “It most certainly is my business, Merlin!” 

 

“Fucking how?” Merlin demands, curling Dasse into his chest. He can tell she's getting scared; Merlin is the only human besides Gaius who has ever seen any of her species – at least, as far as Merlin knows. Arthur isn't being the best ambassador for the human race at the moment. “Leave us alone!” 

 

He takes Dasse away through the halls and passages, outsmarting Arthur at every turn, until they end up safely in the woods. As she is a woodland creature by nature, Dasse is prepared to hide without hesitation. Merlin hesitates, though, by kissing her deeply and passionately. She returns it. 

 

She melts away into the trees. 

 

Merlin goes to the tavern.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, after everything has settled down and Arthur seems to have deemed the encounter a hallucination, Nussyna shows up in Arthur's bedroom in broad daylight. She has a new, embroidered dress, which Merlin compliments immediately, and silently thanks the gods that Arthur is off training. 

 

As Nussyna struts inside, a second girl follows her in, seeming a little out of place, but just as confident in herself. Her hair is shorter than the average, but no less fluffy, her fur is the lightest shade of lavender, and her dress has its fair share of frills. There also seems to have been some sort of mishap with her left eye, due to the cute patch over it. She comes to a stop in front of Merlin, who is scrubbing the floor on his knees. 

 

“Nyha,” she says haughtily, lowering her hand. Merlin kisses it reverently. He thinks Nyha’s cheeks fluff a tiny bit, but he cannot say for sure. “’Syna?” asks Nyha to her friend, and turns back to look at— 

 

She's… 

 

Nussyna is naked on Arthur's bed she's naked on Arthur's bed abort abort abort— 

 

“Come here,” Nussyna requests softly, holding out a hand to Merlin. He stands numbly, looking worriedly at the open door, and steps over to the bed. “What's wrong with here?” she pouts, “I won't make a mess.” Nyha is behind Merlin, then, curling around him and tugging on his shirt. Merlin stops panicking about Arthur catching them and lets Nyha strip his top off. 

 

He hears laces coming undone. Satiny breasts and hard nipples rub against Merlin’s sensitive back. Then he gets to watch Nussyna's talented fingers rub her lustrous cunt. Nyha slides around him, dropping layers of her dress as she goes, until she is naked in Nussyna’s arms, being opened up by those soft, soft fingers. 

 

“You want her, don't you?” Nussyna purrs, holding open Nyha’s labia to show Merlin her wet pussy. Merlin nods weakly. “You want us all. Such a little whore…” She shrugs to herself and presses back inside Nyha, exploring her vagina like she owns it, leaving Merlin to watch and wait. 

 

No. No no no, that is not how this is going down. Merlin is more assertive than this for everyone except Nussyna; why is she different? He climbs onto the bed and crawls forwards. “Oho,” teases Nussyna, “you do want us.” She pins Nyha’s cunt open, and Merlin takes advantage of that as quickly as possible. 

 

Nyha moans in delight at the first punch in. Merlin pops her ring on the second thrust. “Oohhhhhh~” 

 

Merlin gasps and doesn't move; he wants to enjoy this tight wet heat. Nussyna suddenly gives a haughtily amused huff, and asks teasingly, “Who is he?” 

 

Her finger is pointing at a blond man in the doorway, too embarrassed and confused to be angry. Merlin still pales at seeing Arthur here, now, when he's performing coitus with two females in his royal bed… Nussyna has no such qualms. She holds out a hand, winks, and crooks a finger at Arthur. 

 

The prince turns bright pink, but even he cannot resist Nussyna's charms, so he nears. Nussyna slides out from beneath the other two – Nyha falls backwards onto the pillows and, as Merlin falls, his cock rams into her and slams through her pleasure ring so hard that she cums on the spot – and she rests on the edge of the bed, legs wide and proudly displaying her Tight Little Heaven. 

 

Arthur does not eat women out. It's below a Prince's dignity to service anyone, even lovers. He brushes a curious hand along Nussyna’s tit, and, finding her fur a delight to the touch, Arthur wastes no time shoving two fingers into her cunt. Nussyna slaps him across the face so hard that Merlin stops humping Nyha’s spent body and stares. 

 

“Bad boy,” she snaps, touching where he violated her comfort. Arthur seems offended, but quickly his expression shifts to mesmerized as he watches Nussyna open herself, her nimble fingers working her Love Cavern into a slick, sloppy mess. Then she knocks Arthur in the back of the knees with her heels, sending him down to be eye-level with her velvety hole. The prince is appalled that Nussyna would dare do that to him, but then he realizes what a perfect view he has, and all that anger dissipates. 

 

He can see everything, and Merlin's magic provides him a view of it. 

 

She stretches her labia out to the sides, giving Arthur an incredible view of her cunt, and then says in her honey-sweet voice, “You may use your tongue now, boy.” 

 

Arthur doesn't have the conscious capability to worry about being told what to do. In fact, he isn't capable of much of anything at the moment. His blue eyes stare unmoving at her hole. Nussyna sighs and drops her labia; Arthur blinks. She takes Arthur's chin in hand, maneuvers him until his mouth is open and his tongue is out, and then moves his head between her legs. 

 

“You just hold still, darling,” she whispers, and starts to roll her hips up to meet his tongue. Merlin hears Arthur moan, and watches Nussyna’s head fall back, a pleased smile on her face. Nyha slowly rights herself and slips away to get dressed, blowing Merlin a playful kiss as she leaves. 

 

Nussyna moans as she cums into Arthur's mouth, and Arthur groans as he tastes her on his lips. He stands up, wobbly in the legs and rock hard. Merlin is in a similar way, as he didn't get to finish with Nyha before she left. The Goddess of Pleasure beams at the ceiling and laments, “Two thirsty boys; however shall I satisfy them both?” She then turns and eyes Merlin with that sultry look. “Cock,” she demands, and holds out her hand for it like Merlin can just unscrew it and hand it to her. 

 

Merlin sheds his trousers, shuffles over on his knees, and rests his aching length in the palm of her satin hand. She then holds out her other hand, exactly mirroring Merlin's stance; Arthur is expected to follow suit. He does so with some slight teetering, but eventually they end up facing each other over Nussyna. 

 

“Kiss,” she orders simply. Arthur sputters a protest, but gets a sharp look from the Goddess. “Neither of you are getting this wet cherry until you learn to play nicely,” Nussyna says with finality. She gives both of their cocks a sharp tug, and then pushes her fingers inside her beautiful, tempting, tight, silken, luxurious vagina. Merlin debates groveling at her feet – Nussyna would love that – but instead looks to Arthur. 

 

Arthur doesn't look back the same way. Not at all. He pushes past Merlin – shoving him to the floor – and settles on his own pillows to jerk himself to completion, pouting all the while. Merlin, having failed his mission, tucks himself beneath Nussyna's legs and opens his mouth, displaying his willing tongue. Nussyna fondly combs through his hair, and slides a slick-covered finger out of her velvet tunnel. She pops it into Merlin's mouth, and he sucks on its sweet taste eagerly. 

 

“Good boy,” she praises. She holds her labia and stretches them out far enough for Merlin to go weak in the knees. Nussyna nods to her open hole and teases, “One kiss.” Merlin will take whatever he is given; he leans in and passionately kisses that sweet place. When Merlin pulls back, she purrs again, “Good boy...” 

 

She then pinches her labia together, hiding her cunt from view, and rubs her large clitoris. “Give me your tongue,” she commands. Merlin leans in and obeys, pleasuring it as best he can while still desperately rubbing his hand down his cock. Nussyna finally gives a satisfied moan, and leans back on her elbows. Her legs fall open wider, and Merlin's mouth waters. “Do you want my Heaven?” 

 

“Yes.” Merlin's voice is hoarse and weak. 

 

“Now is that any way to ask a lady for access to her most intimate place?” Her voice is hot on the last three words, so hot that Merlin feels like he's cooking inside his skin. 

 

“Please,” he begs, “Milady, may I have your Heaven?” 

 

Nussyna pulls him up close and whispers in his ear, urgent but playful. Merlin's face is aimed right at Arthur's cock. “Go suck his swollen balls, and you can ride my tight cherry until you pop.” He springs into action, and before he can contemplate what he's doing, Arthur's balls are in his mouth and he's choking on them desperately. Arthur's hands are pulling on his hair… 

 

“Merlin,” Nussyna sings out. Merlin slides away from Arthur, and locks eyes with the Goddess. One of her hands is covering her vulva, but the other one beckons Merlin towards her. “You may play now,” she says sweetly, moving two fingers to hold open her labia while her other hand cups a breast. 

 

Barely even thinking anymore, Merlin thrusts inside, Nussyna’s vagina making that lovely suction noise that means he has broken through the pleasurable ring within her. Her lilting moan confirms that suspicion. Merlin feels the pop-pop-pop of her cunt as he fucks deep into Nussyna, and laughs breathlessly as he shoves in even harder. There's so much slick around his cock that it's damn near impossible to hurt her, and her hands are holding her jiggling tits, and Merlin fucks-fucks-fucks gods godsgodsgods yesyesyesyesyes— 

 

“AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” 

 

And everything goes black.


	7. Mini-Chapter

“Morning.” 

 

Someone spoons broth into Merlin's mouth. Most of it doesn't make it past his lips. It spills onto his shirt. Merlin squirms away from the food when they try to feed him again. 

 

“If you're not going to stay awake, you have to eat now,” says Gaius’s voice from very close. Next to Merlin's bed, maybe. 

 

“I can't believe you can't handle even one woman,” a snarky voice scoffs from… nearby. Merlin slowly recognizes it as belonging to Arthur. “I mean, honestly Merlin—“ 

 

Gaius must have sent Arthur a disapproving look. He shuts up. “You really ought to be more careful, Merlin,” scolds his mentor, “you never know what sorts of diseases those girls might carry.” 

 

Merlin just hums sadly and goes back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A new girl arrives once Merlin is off bed rest. Rusydave, a pale-blue-furred, pink-haired girl with sweet curls arrives on his doorstep out of curiosity. She wants to meet the human who so easily pleasures her fellow females, and Merlin does not disappoint. He guides her into his bedroom, displays ~the goods~, and lets her touch his genitals wherever her curious fingers please. 

 

It only feels good on his end, after all. The girl plays with his testes, marveling at the anatomy of a male. 

 

“Do you touch yourself?” asks Merlin lowly. Rusydave shakes her head innocently. Merlin traces her dainty blue hand and asks, “Has anyone touched you before?” Again, no. 

 

Virgin. 

 

“Well… I'm going to touch you now,” warns Merlin, hands hovering over the laces of her dress. She nods, her curls bouncing with the small movement. He slowly unravels the ties of her white dress, watching the straps slide down her narrow shoulders. Rusydave’s cheeks puff up as Merlin's fingers trace her back sensually, and only grow larger once her dress slides down her front. 

 

She crosses her arms over her chest, her face fluffy beyond recognition. Merlin kisses her soft neck and eases her hands away from her nipples. Never touched. He will be the first to see them perk up at his beckoning. Rusydave looks away, hiding her face as Merlin admires her round, fat tits. 

 

He cups them in his hands, rolls the flesh in his fingers, and drops them to admire the way they flop. Merlin touches them again, holding them up to the light of the window and reveling in their beauty. Rusydave covers her face with her hands, and Merlin scolds, “Look at me.” She does; Merlin slowly lifts her breast to his mouth, staring into her eyes all the while, and bites her teat. 

 

“O-oh,” she declares, closing her eyes. Merlin kisses along her breasts, nipping little love-bites down them as he goes, until Rusydave can't help but squirm under his skilled touch. “Merlin,” she pants, quiet as a breeze. 

 

Merlin's cock jumps. He guides one of her inexperienced hands to his genitals and watches her explore a man’s arousal. Then, as she fondles his hot, swollen sex, Merlin leans in and whispers in her large, fuzzy ear, “I think it's high time you give me this,” and he touches Rusydave’s dress over her vulva. She squirms. “You'll mate with me, and I'll take good care of you for it. I have… so many girls, and I treat them to every bit of pleasure I can.” 

 

He leans back, and looks into her youthful face with a lusting expression. “Would you like to have that?” Rusydave whimpers, but nods. Merlin reaches for her plain dress to remove it. 

 

“Wait,” she begs. Merlin stays his hands. “My father will not be pleased.” 

 

“It’s not your father's chastity that’s gonna be deflowered tonight,” Merlin reminds her, “it's yours. And once you've mated with me, your father can't do anything about it.” He caresses her fuzzy cheek. “What matters is whom you wish your virtue to.” 

 

It's silent between them for a good minute, before Rusydave decides, “You.” 

 

Merlin gives her an award-winning smile. “Will you take off your dress for me?” 

 

Rusydave fluffs up again, but starts to remove her clothes, and Merlin averts his eyes to make her a little more comfortable. When he looks back, she is curled around herself awkwardly, betraying nothing but sky blue and white fur. “Don't hide,” Merlin says softly, holding out his arms. “Give me your hands,” he requests, and Rusydave slowly obliges him. They look each other in the eyes for a moment, and then Merlin leans in for their first kiss. 

 

Soft and small. Just like Rusydave. They pepper small kisses back and forth, not always landing dead center, before Merlin places her dainty hands on his shoulders and looks down. 

 

“Don't look away,” Merlin reassures, brushing back a strand of curls. “Look with me.” She slowly looks down and – probably for the first time – actually analyzes her genitalia. “This,” Merlin explains softly, “is your clitoris.” He rubs it in circles until her eyes flutter in delight. “And this,” he continues, tracing down, “is your labia.” His fingers trace the soft flesh until it slicks up, and then he shows Rusydave the sheen on his fingers. “When you're aroused, your labia will leak to get you wet. That makes it nice and smooth and easy for someone to mate you.” 

 

He sticks his fingers in his mouth and sucks the slick off. “It's also yummy, at least to me,” Merlin adds cheekily, and circles her labia for more. “Now I'm going to show you your hymen.” A quick peek between her labia shows Merlin that it's still very much intact, so he leans off his bed and snatches his handheld mirror. Rusydave, after a second of coaching, holds herself open so she can see her hymen in the mirror. 

 

“…ew,” she decides at last, letting her labia fall closed. 

 

“Don't worry – it'll go away.” Merlin gives her a sly smile. 

 

“… When?” 

 

Merlin grasps his cock, and eyes her virgin cunt. “As soon as I break it,” he replies lowly. Rusydave squirms uncomfortably at the thought. “We can start whenever you're ready.” 

 

“Does it hurt?” She looks worried. Merlin touches her face gently. 

 

“No.” 

 

She puffs a sigh of relief. “I'm ready then,” Rusydave decides, and then glances around for the correct spot to place herself. Merlin slowly lays her back on his bed, and spreads wide her slick virgin pussy. Her hymen, which covers her hole in a milky sheen, peers back at him instead of the open velvet tunnels Merlin is used to. He considers breaking her species-specifically-thick hymen with his fingers – or maybe one of Gaius's pin tool things – but decides that his cock will work fine to breach her. 

 

He lines up, whispering a spell to make her slicker and to make her most pleasurable spots more sensitive, and then Merlin plunges. 

 

“Aaahhh!” 

 

Merlin kisses all down Rusydave’s face and neck as he waits for her to get her bearings. Then, as her breathing levels and she gets used to the foreign intrusion, Merlin starts to rock in deeper. 

 

“Ah ah ah ah ahh aahhh aaahhhhhh!” 

 

Pop through her pleasure ring. 

 

Her mouth becomes a perfect ‘o’ as she moans around her very first orgasm. Rusydave's pussy clenches around Merlin, dragging him over the edge after his lover. Merlin kisses her passionately as he waits for her to come down, and slowly slides out of her sticky hole. He cleans her up while she rests, but doesn't bother to dress either of them. She stays in his bed while he makes tea. 

 

Halfway through his first cup, there's a knock at the door. 

 

At this hour? 

 

Merlin sets down his tea and cracks open the door, to hide his nudity just in case it's Lady Morgana or something. 

 

The woman behind the door is Dasse, looking rather disheveled. But no less beautiful, Merlin notes, swinging the door open wider and leaning against the doorframe seductively. She stares in mesmerization at Merlin's cock as he strokes it for her to see. “What a lovely surprise,” he croons, consciously blocking the door so Dasse won't see Rusydave. He doesn't think Dasse will mind, but imagines that Rusydave would not like to be seen naked by just anyone, certainly not while she's asleep. 

 

“Hello, Merlin,” says Dasse shyly, her cheeks fluffing up. She hasn't yet seen Merlin's cock, but she seems to like the looks of it. From under her long lashes, she admits, “I've missed you...” 

 

“That so?” Merlin gathers precum on his fingers. Dasse watches the process in fascination; the males of their species do not leak. “I'm sorry we got cut short last time,” he whispers, holding out his free hand for Dasse to take. She places her hand in his, and lets herself be guided to kneel on the floor. It takes her a good minute to arrange her skirts in a way that is comfortable. “How much have you missed me,” asks Merlin, dragging a bead of precum out of his cock and letting it slowly drip to the floor. 

 

Another falls. 

 

A sticky string forms between Merlin's head and his thumb. Dasse, entranced, watches another bead form. Merlin lifts her chin fondly and positions her mouth beneath his cock. 

 

Drip. Dasse licks her lips. 

 

He works up another fat drop of the sticky syrup. Dasse keeps her mouth open. Merlin aims his head down to rest on her soft, soft lips. When he pulls it away, a string connects them, but Dasse licks it away. 

 

Merlin shifts his hand to squeeze his balls, which are swelling with promise of release. Dasse slowly lifts a hand and pumps her lover's cock for him, and then, gloriously, wraps her mouth around the head. “Good girl, good girl,” Merlin praises immediately, fisting both hands in her hair. “That's good right there, use some tongue-- that's it… my lovely Dasse…” 

 

“You taste good,” she pulls away to muse. Merlin chuckles quietly. 

 

“So do you.” 

 

In seconds, Dasse is sprawled on the floor with Merlin's tongue shoved down her delicious cunt, squirming and panting from pleasure, her legs cramping up as she desperately tries to gain traction. Merlin rubs her clit like he's scratching an itch – fast and hard – and before Dasse can register anything, she's cumming. 

 

Beaming at her blissfully limp body, Merlin hooks her legs on his shoulders and takes her pussy for his own. When Merlin's cock is spent of seed to give, he slides out of Dasse’s slick tunnel and retreats to Gaius's office. He's looking for… there it is. 

 

“Just a little something to remember me by,” Merlin whispers to Dasse’s exhausted form. He holds up the thin sealed vial with a small flower suspended within it, and then lowers it to her hole. Thanks to their combined cum and her slick, the present slides right inside Dasse's cunt unhindered. “Suppose I should take you home,” reckons Merlin, and lifts Dasse into his arms. 

 

Rusydave is getting dressed when Merlin returns. He sheds the trousers he momentarily slipped on to take Dasse home, and tosses them across the room with little regard to where they land. His young blue lover fluffs nervously, as she is hallway through lacing up her dress. 

 

“Um…?” 

 

Merlin waves a hand. “I sleep naked,” he reassures, leaning in to peck a small kiss on Rusydave's cheek. “Do you need help getting dressed?” She shakes her head, already almost done. “Do you… need me to walk you home?” 

 

“No, my father would be furious with you,” she denies quickly, her hands somehow ending up on Merlin's chest. He bestows a small kiss on her lips, which she reciprocates just a second too late. Merlin smiles softly at her anyway. 

 

“Be safe.”


	9. Mini-Chapter 2

Nussyna visits again, and – like fate has it in for Merlin – Arthur walks in on them whilst Merlin is going down on her. They are tucked away in Merlin’s bedroom, so Arthur has absolutely no excuse for interrupting. When her eyes alight on the face of the man who disappointed her so greatly the last time, Nussyna turns up her nose and pushes Merlin away. 

 

“Hey,” Merlin protests, halfway to both of them, but Nussyna is already lacing up her bodice to leave. She scoffs at Arthur one last time as she collects her shoes, and then struts out of Gaius's office without looking back. Flustered, Merlin turns to Arthur, who is flushed red from head to toe. “Thanks, you fucking cockblock!”


	10. Chapter 10

The Lady Morgana has been having sleep troubles ever since she was a young girl. Gaius blames it on some freak insomnia, whilst he and Merlin both know she has terrible visions of the future. Worst possible outcomes, so to speak. They keep her from sleeping, so Gaius is constantly preparing new insomnia drafts, similar to the ones the King refuses to take. 

 

Merlin delivers her a draft on one rather memorable evening. The world is dark, the chill is setting in, and his furry friends have begun to consider hibernation. They will still wake up whenever it is warm enough to move about, but for the most part, Merlin's sexual activity is over for the year. 

 

“Hello, Merlin,” Morgana says sweetly. Her hair is down, her many layers of dresses have been shed down to her simple nightgown, and her smile is soft. Even though Merlin usually goes for the softer sort of females, he cannot help but feel weak in the knees. 

 

“Morgana,” he replies belatedly. She beams brighter and giggles a little. 

 

“Leave the draft on the table there,” dismisses she, waving at the nightstand. Merlin does as he is told, and then stands as formally as he knows how. 

 

“Will that be all?” 

 

She tuts at him. “So eager to leave.” 

 

“No, I—“ 

 

Morgana smirks and turns to the window, looking out at the rapidly-blanketing night. “I've been having a little trouble with Gwen,” she admits without warning, and before Merlin can be shocked, Morgana continues, “I love her dearly, but she's just horrid in bed. She hasn't a clue what to do.” 

 

Merlin shifts uncomfortably. Then he remembers that Morgana is his friend and she actually might want him to offer a witty alternative. He steps up to the window behind her and quips, “So you're looking for someone with a mouth on them.” Morgana snorts a little, and turns back to laugh at Merlin's joke. 

 

“Something like that.” 

 

Her hands lightly brush Merlin's shoulders. He swallows, unprepared for this outcome. 

 

“Know anything about pleasing a lady?” Morgana curls her hands down to Merlin's biceps and leans in for a kiss. Merlin is starkly reminded that she is not covered in silky fuzz, but her lips are still gentle and feel nice against his. One of her hands cups the front of his trousers, and it sends a tremble across Merlin's skin. 

 

They pull apart, and Merlin decides to be seductive. “If it would please my lady,” he requests lowly, “to take ease in the chair?” He guides her by the hand to rest on her plush armchair, and kneels before her, looking up at her through his lashes. One of her hands grabs her vulva through her thin nightgown. “Would my lady bare that which she wishes pleasured?” 

 

She whispers a swear word at Merlin's sultry tone. “I'm getting wet and we haven't even started,” Morgana complains, but slowly lifts her gown to reveal her most private parts. They are crowned in dark hair, whilst Merlin's usual partners are much lighter around their womanly regions, and she is just a slightly different shape, with a smaller clitoris and less defined labia, but Merlin still knows what to do. 

 

He trails a finger along her labia to gather slick first, then rubs at her clitoris until he finds the spot that makes Morgana writhe in her seat. Merlin delegates his tongue to that spot, trailing his finger instead to her hole. This is the Lady Morgana he is about to breach; the King would have Merlin’s head if he learned of this. 

 

Merlin slides a finger into her slick cunt, making sure not to slack off on the clitoral stimulation as he does. It takes him a little while to find her pleasure spot – she has no pleasure ring, fuck – but once he does it is only moments before she moans out her orgasm. Morgana sags in her chair, lost in a world of bliss, as Merlin squeezes his leaking cock. He cannot indulge in her pussy – she would get pregnant and that really would be his head – but at least Merlin can touch her still. 

 

Her dress is loose at the neck. Merlin slips it down and is met with the sight of one of her full breasts with their dark nipples. His penis aches for release, but he will not allow it such pleasure until he is long gone. Instead, Merlin leans in and mouths at Morgana's brown teat, grossly fantasizing that he is a baby suckling his mother, before Morgana comes down from her high and feels him at her breast. 

 

A gentle hand smooths down Merlin’s neck, playing with the short curls at the nape, and Morgana kisses the top of his head, seeming to be spurring on the fantasy that he is her baby. Merlin shakes himself and pops away, smirking at the ring of red around her nipple that will become a hickey later on. 

 

Someone drops something in the servants’ entrance. Merlin flushes pink and turns to see Gwen getting something off the ground, obviously embarrassed at interrupting. 

 

“Gwen,” sings Morgana's wrecked voice, “he's good at it.” 

 

“Yes Milady,” says Gwen stiffly, not meeting either of their eyes. Is this cheating, did Morgana just cheat on Guinevere? 

 

“So come over here and get some,” Morgana insists, rolling her eyes. Gwen looks up then, shocked and even more embarrassed. Merlin looks over his best friend – the first friend he made in Camelot – and finds that she is very pretty. It never occurred to him to see her in that way before. 

 

Merlin shrugs with a small smile, displaying that he is willing to please Gwen too. She flushes, but settles into her lady’s lap and allows Morgana to ruck her skirts up. Gwen keeps herself trimmed around her pussy lips, probably for comfort due to the hair being rather coarse, but Merlin does not deign to complain about the body hair the gods bestowed upon his friend. 

 

Gwen cums with a start under Merlin's practiced tongue, both of Morgana's hands pinching her brown nipples to the point of bruising. Merlin is then ordered to ‘strip’, and is told to cum between Gwen's legs. Not inside her, of course, as that would be pregnancy and a scandal, but over her lips and labia and clitoris and even teasingly within the rim of her cunt. Morgana orders Merlin to clean Gwen off with his tongue, which he does willingly and obediently, and then she sends him away without another word, lowering her lover into bed in a romantic fashion. 

 

Merlin goes home with his clothes tucked under his arm, not giving a single flying fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

Despite the fact that winter has set in, Merlin's lovers still come by. He worries as to why they are not hibernating, but they reassure him that the cold is not too bad to need to. Merlin wonders to himself if their species is simply evolving past the need to hibernate, and will soon be active all year round like humans. 

 

Nevertheless, Merlin continues to please his women, particularly Dyca, as she comes to visit far more often in the cold months than she had in summer and autumn. He then wonders if it is the cold itself that drives them to the castle, a place where fires roar high when temperatures drop low. Then Merlin shakes himself and continues to eat out Dyca so he can fuck Dasse again, who is draped unconscious in his bed whilst Dyca is on her preferred seat on the tabletop. 

 

Right as Dyca finishes, there is a knock at the door. Gaius is staying elsewhere in the castle treating someone for influenza, so Merlin need not worry about waking the old fellow. Dyca lays back, smirking as she leaves her legs purposefully open, both to tease Merlin and to bother whoever else enters. He cracks the door open in case it is someone mildly important, and to his surprise sees two more soft, chilled beings. 

 

One is much older, and male, and seeming very impatient, his hands resting on the shoulders of the girl in front of him. The girl seems exactly that – not yet a woman. If Merlin had to place her age, he would wager she was fifteen or sixteen. She is of the palest orange variant – nearly yellow – while her father is the average off-white color that all the males sport. 

 

“This is Chyhane,” says her father in a gruff voice. Obviously he tries to smooth his impatient tone over with some flattery, which doesn't really work, but Merlin decides not to mention the shortcoming. “It would bring great honor to our household if she were to mate with the likes of you,” the man says, buttering Merlin up in the only way he seems to know how. 

 

Merlin would have gone for some praise of how good he was at satisfying the ladies, not a half-baked slice of flattery of his own ‘station’. If he was forced to guess as to why Chyhane’s father wanted him to mate her for her first time, Merlin would assume it is because there is no way any human can get her pregnant. 

 

“Of course,” Merlin says flawlessly, sliding open the door. He is already shirtless, but thankfully still wearing trousers, as he takes Chyhane's small hand and leads her into Gaius's office. 

 

“Do not send her home before dawn breaks,” the man orders with a snap of his fingers. Merlin nods, but is silently offended that anyone would think he would send a young girl home in the middle of the night in this sort of weather. Chyhane's father stalks away, leaving his goldenrod-furred, hot pink-haired daughter in Merlin's capable hands. 

 

Chyhane rubs her arms when Merlin takes her thick shawl, and he motions past Dyca’s obscene display to the fireplace. She gratefully races over to it and warms her hands, ignoring Dyca and the obvious scent of sex that permeates the whole office. It is more pungent to their species, and – thanks to his magic – to Merlin too. Wth the extra light from the fire, Merlin can see that Chyhane's dress is in the same shade of pink as her hair, and it is covered from chin to toe in maroon bows and frills. A small clip keeps her girlish bangs out of her face. Brown beauty spots spatter her cheeks, which would be interpreted as freckles if she were human. An expensive pearl is set in her nose. 

 

Merlin stops looking her over, and turns back to Dyca, his main and favorite lover. She is not asleep, just teasing him with a dreamy look in her eye, so Merlin holds her hip and plunges a finger back into her. She hums in delight as he slides it in and out with a sloppy noise, and Merlin looks up to see Chyhane watching. 

 

Her eyes are confused. Merlin wagers she knows even less about pleasure than Rusydave did. He leaves Dyca's side – much to her dismay – and gently leads Chyhane to the table. Dyca sits up, still holding her legs open, and gives Chyhane a calculating look. 

 

“A little young, don't you think?” Dyca asks, adjusting her spectacles and rubbing her own neglected clitoris. Merlin hums his agreement with her assessment as he replaces Dyca’s fingers with his own, and cups a breast through her gown. “Cute though,” decides she, letting her head fall back, and her mountains of hair with her. 

 

“Cute,” Merlin agrees, “like a baby.” 

 

As they work Dyca towards another finish and Chyhane watches in mesmerization, Dasse awakens and stumbles out of Merlin's bedroom. Chyhane's cheeks fluff as she realizes Merlin has another female in his home. Merlin abandons Dyca’s pleasure and sidles over to Dasse, who has one of Merlin's nightshirts on and nothing else. The sleeve hangs off her shoulder, nearly exposing her breast, and the bottom hem only clears her vulva by about two finger-breadths. 

 

He cups her soft rear with one hand, hoisting her up. A finger plunges into her ‘back door’ accidentally, and Dasse squirms and pants. Merlin takes advantage of that position to lift her feet totally off the ground. His finger slides in deeper. Dasse gasps for air, and grabs Merlin's shoulders for support. 

 

Merlin smirks at her, knowing she can only see a blurred version of his face because she hasn't got her spectacles on, and slides a finger into her cunt. Then he does something mean – he bounces her. His fingers both slam into her, one of which pops her ring. Dasse cums in his arms. She slumps when Merlin sets her down, and allows herself to be carried to the table. 

 

Dyca is already sprawled across the tabletop, masturbating and near her finish, when Merlin lays Dasse down next to her. Chyhane watches with her cheeks fluffed to the heavens as Merlin eases out his swollen cock and taps it against Dasse’s open hole. It slides in with no hindrance, and he moans at her tight, silky heat. Merlin cums quickly enough, then cleans himself off. In the meantime, Dyca has cum, and is preparing to also be entered. She holds open her labia with a sultry look, and Merlin slips inside. 

 

It takes him a good ten minutes to get it up enough to cum, but when he does, it is a glorious feeling for both of them. Dyca cums again, kisses Merlin deeply in thanks, and then looks at Dasse's slumbering form with a fond smirk. 

 

“Care to stay the night?” asks Merlin lowly, gesturing to his bedroom. Dyca kisses him again, deep and hot, and gathers Dasse into her arms to put her to bed. Once Dasse is out of her hands, she blows Merlin a kiss and closes his bedroom door behind her. 

 

Chyhane notices immediately that she is the last female in the room. Her hands quiver. Merlin taps into his magic and speaks to her mind mono-a-mono, to ensure honest answers. 

 

/Are you scared?/

 

/Yes/, squeaks her mind, a second before her mouth insists, “No.” 

 

Merlin slides a hand around to the small of her back, and pulls her in for a soft, gentle kiss. /Are you willing?/ 

 

Her mind deliberates for longer than Merlin is comfortable with. From her head he gets, /Maybe/, but from her mouth he gets nothing. A nod is all Chyhane offers. Merlin tucks her into his chest, looking down on her short form. In truth, she is almost fully-grown, but their species is just comically short compared to Merlin. Chyhane's head doesn't reach Merlin's chin. 

 

/Will you trust me?/ 

 

For the first time, her mind and her mouth agree. “Yes.” 

 

Merlin's hands slide to the ties of her dress. /I'm going to unlace you. Stop me if you need to./ He unravels the pink threads that keep her breasts tucked within her bodice, and watches the back of the fabric fall. Chyhane buries her face in Merlin's chest, but only because she doesn't want to watch. His fingers trace the soft golden fur of her back. /I would like to touch your breasts/, Merlin tells her silently, and then tugs the fabric of her bodice until it sits around her waist. 

 

Her nipples are soft and round, and Merlin explores them as reverently as he might those of a goddess. Chyhane does not quite know what to do with her hands, so Merlin backs her towards the table and has her brace herself with them. He cups her round tits, plays with their soft, plush flesh, and then leans in to suckle one of her teats. 

 

/Feel okay?/ 

 

/Yeah./ 

 

Merlin licks from her nipple all the way up to her collarbone, and then gets an idea. He floats a bottle of oil over, dumps a bit into his hands, and massages it into Chyhane's tits. They roll under his hands deliciously as he works, and soon enough oil drips far enough that her dress must be removed to keep it from being ruined. Chyhane does that herself, loosening the last of the laces and pushing it to the floor. 

 

Only after the motion is complete does she realize she is now naked. Merlin coaxes her into spreading her legs whilst still standing, and touches an oil-slick finger to her hymen. 

 

/I'm going to take your virginity now/, tells Merlin seriously, /it might feel odd at first./ 

 

/Okay./ 

 

‘Thunk’ is the noise her cunt makes when Merlin breaks through the white layer. Slick from her labia joins the oil on his hand as Merlin eases his finger in deeper. Chyhane is gripping the table hard enough that her nails leave grooves in the wood. She is not in any distress, though, so Merlin presses in, loosening her as he goes. His magic works as an aid, translating her thoughts into his head, replenishing her wetness, making her pleasure-spots more pleasurable to the touch, and even going so far as to show Merlin the exact spot he should touch her clit to make her weak in the knees. 

 

“Hnnnmn,” Chyhane groans out. She sounds like her teeth are gritted together. Merlin likes his females to moan loud and wanton, so he deepens his finger with renewed vigor and finds her pleasure ring. He catches her exposed neck in an open kiss as he pops through her ring for the first time. 

 

And just like that, she cums. 

 

Chyhane moans loud as she squirts out her happiness, and moans louder as Merlin delves his tongue within her to lap it up. Her whole body is shaking in the foreign ecstasy as Merlin gently cups her bared breasts. /I'm going to enter you now/, he tells her, /just hold still, I won't be long./ 

 

Merlin sucks the side of her neck as he rests his cock within her velvet hole, groaning out his delight at the slide her wetness grants him. His penis makes a disgusting, sloppy sound as he fucks into her vagina, and he is gasping at how tight she still is. Chyhane scratches her nails along his back as he works towards his finish. Her overstimulated and overwhelmed pussy ripples with his every movement, dragging him precariously towards the edge. He can feel his foreskin sliding back and forth over his head, hot and silky and wet from Chyhane's beautiful cunt. 

 

“Ohhh,” declares Merlin as he cums. His cock beings to throb from the heat and overstimulation as he slowly settles down, but he has no desire to pull out. Instead, he picks Chyhane up, carries her to the patient bed, and rolls into her pussy as he lays her down beneath him 

 

Her legs writhe with too much sensual pleasure. Merlin catches her thigh and lifts it all the way forward to meet his tender kiss. Chyhane is near passing out, so instead of tormenting her further, Merlin tucks her into his chest and lets her sleep. 

 

Once Chyhane is snoozing peacefully, Merlin feels his cock hardening up again. His foreskin teases him with its berth in her wet, cum-stained cunt. Though he tries to at least rest, Merlin finds himself using his magic to power a vibrating phallus, which he holds to his own balls and pants at the sensation. He then realizes he has been working a finger inside himself to get at his prostate, and directs his magic to help with that end. 

 

Merlin cums within Chyhane again, biting his lips to keep from waking her. His hips buck forwards ever so slightly, and his cock slides within his lover with a squelch. Some of his own cum trickles down his shaft and rolls down his hyper-sensitive balls. Magic speeds the vibrations on his phallus and rocks into his prostate, making Merlin subconsciously rock forward into Chyhane's perfect vagina. 

 

More fresh cum trickles out of her. Finally, it seems Merlin is out of juice. His magic goes dormant on purpose so he cannot use it to overwork himself, and it slowly tricks him into sleeping. Merlin kisses Chyhane's pink head as he drifts.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think and i may post more chapters of this ;)  
> i have tons more material that i could post as more chapters, tell me in the comments if you want some more ;)


End file.
